valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Wienin93/Gamescom 2013: Meine Eindrücke
centre|link=http://de.wikia.com/Videospiele%2Fgamescom Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Neuigkeiten des Blogs will ich mal ausnahmsweise vollkommen subjektiv meine Eindrücke von der Gamescom 2013 schildern. Dank Wikia war ich, als Stellvertreter des Valve Wikis, auf dem Fachbesuchertag am vergangenen Mittwoch unterwegs und hatte dabei die Gelegenheit, mir das ganze mal genauer anzusehen. Der Fachbesuchertag thumb|300px|Der Rhein und der Kölner DomFür mich begann der Fachbesuchertag um 7:00 Uhr. Ich stand von dem Sofa meines Onkels auf, der mich und meinen Bruder Captain Schlabberhose für die Woche bei sich aufgenommen hatte, machte mich bereit und brach zu Fuß zum Gelände der Koelnmesse auf. Unabhängig von der Messe konnte ich mir auf dem Fußweg schonmal verschiedene Teile der über 2000 Jahre alten Stadt ansehen. Dabei kam ich u.a. am mittelalterlichen Severinstor und natürlich in der Nähe des Kölner Doms vorbei. Für mich, einen Geschichtsstudenten, schonmal eine sehr interessante und lohnende Wanderroute. Glücklicherweise herrschte während meiner Zeit in Köln auch ein angenehmes Wetter, durch das der lange Weg zusätzlich verschönert wurde. Um 9:30 Uhr ging es dann aber erst richtig los. Ich traf mich im Eingang West der Halle 4 mit anderen eifrigen Wikianern und den Mitarbeitern von Wikia Deutschland. Auch wenn ich nicht viel Zeit mit den anderen Wikianern vebracht habe und die Respawn-Veranstaltung am Vortag leider verpasst hatte, war es doch mal ganz interessant zu sehen, dass es noch andere Menschen gibt, die einen relativ großen Teil ihrer Freizeit in die Arbeit an ihren favorisierten Wikis stecken. Vor allem war es natürlich auch mal interessant zu sehen, wer sich hinter den Nutzernamen verbirgt. Als Admin des Valve Wikis vergesse ich wohl manchmal einfach, dass es auch noch zahlreiche andere und vor allem bekanntere Wikis gibt (Foppes sprach von etwa 15.000 deutschsprachigen Wikia-Wikis!). Nach dem Eintritt machte ich mich dann auf, um das Gelände ziellos zu erkunden. Neben zahlreichen Cosplayern traf oder vielmehr sah ich dabei auch einige mir bekannte YouTube-Persönlichkeiten wie etwa Nino und Maxi von High5Tv oder Robin von GIGA. thumb|left|300px|Total War: ROME II - einer meiner FavoritenValve war dieses Jahr auf der Gamescom leider kaum präsent und war lediglich für die "gamescom wave powered by VALVE" verantwortlich, eine Attraktion auf dem Außengelände der Messe, bei der man einen rotierenden Teppich runtersurfen konnte. Etwas bedauerlich aber verständlich, denn Valve hatte in den Jahren zuvor immerhin Titel wie Portal 2 und Dota 2 auf der Gamescom angekündigt und letztes Jahr die Dota-Meisterschaft "The International" in Köln ausgetragen. Da war eine gewisse Abwesenheit von Valve zwar vorausschaubar, für einen Fan und Vertreter eines Wikis, das sich mit Valve-Spielen befasst, allerdings auch etwas schade. Dennoch konnte ich mich mit einigen weiteren Fan-Artikeln und T-Shirts von Valve ausstatten. Aber natürlich gab es auch andere Dinge auf der Messe, die mein Interesse wecken konnten. Neben Spielen wie "Saints Row IV" und dem neuen Marvel-Legospiel (jeder hat mal infantile Neigungen!) waren auch die dort ausgetragenen "League of Legends"-Matches mal interessant anzuschauen. Auch wenn die Parallelen zu "DotA" und "Dota 2" (wobei letzteres deutlich jünger als LoL ist) für mich eindeutig sind, will ich dem Spiel nicht vorwerfen, dass es schlecht oder eine plumpe Kopie von DotA ist. Durch die gezeigten Partien habe ich mir zumindest mal überlegt, das Spiel anzusehen. Ein weiterer interessanter Titel für mich persönlich war "Total War: ROME II", das den Spielspaß der Total War-Reihe in ein interessantes und verbessertes Mehrspieler-Format übertragen soll. So oder os habe ich es mir bereits über Steam vorbestellt und dabei einige Team Fortress-Gegenstände abgegriffen. Das neue Call of Duty hat mich aber - offen gesagt - vollkommen kalt gelassen. Infinite Crisis-Event thumb|300px|Beste Aussicht auf das Infinite Crisis-EventWarner Bros. hatte mich, nach Vermittlung durch Wikia, am Mittwoch zu einem besonderen Event eingeladen, bei dem ich das derzeit noch in der Beta-Phase befindliche MOBA-Spiel "Infinite Crisis" vor die Augen bekam. Als Fan von Valve-Titel lässt sich dieses Spiel für mich wohl ebenfalls am besten mit Dota vergleichen, nicht zuletzt auch dadurch, dass sie demselben Genre angehören. Anstelle einer mystischen Fantasy-Welt spielt "Infinite Crisis" jedoch in dem ausgedehnten DC-Universum bzw. Multiversum, in dem neben bekannten Helden und Schurken wie Superman, dem Joker und Wonder Woman auch weniger bekannte Figuren wie "Nighmare Batman" auftreten. Bei dem Event wurde u.a. auch Ryad Bednar, der Lead Designer des Spiels, vorgestellt. Der Hauptteil des Events bestand aus einem Show Match, das von der Electronic Sports League veranstaltet wurde. Bei diesem traten zwei professionelle Teams gegeneinander an und bekämpften sich auf der Karte "Coast City", die im Verlauf des Kampfes sichtlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Das Spielprinzip ist, wie gesagt, mehr oder weniger dasselbe wie das anderer MOBA-Titel. Die Helden beider Team treten gegeneinander an und können ihre spezifischen Fähigkeiten verbessern. Dabei wurde darauf geachtet, dass die Fähigkeiten zu den jeweiligen Helden passen und typisch sind. So hängen z.B. die Fähigkeiten von Flash mit seiner Gechwindigkeit zusammen. Neben den Helden gibt es aber auch noch weitere, scheinbar nicht steuerbare Einheiten, die ich mit den Creeps aus DotA vergleichen würde. Das Spielziel ist die Zerstörung der gegnerischen "Power Core", vergleichbar mit dem Ancient aus DotA, der über verschiedene Lanes erreicht werden kann. Für mich persönlich sah das Spiel auf jeden Fall schonmal empfehlenswert aus, auch wenn ich es noch nicht angespielt habe. Da ich einen Key für die Beta-Phase bekommen habe, werde ich mir "Infinite Crisis" auf jeden Fall nochmal näher ansehen. Wer Spiele wie LoL und DotA mag, wird "Infinite Crisis" vermutlich ebenfalls mögen. Das Spiel soll gegen Ende 2013 erscheinen und als Free2Play-Titel kostenlos spielbar sein. Bilanz Trotz aller physischen Anstrengungen und einem unfreiwilligen Trip durch das nächtliche Köln, den mein Bruder, eine Pizza Hut-Schachtel und ich unternommen haben, hat es trotzdem sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Im nächsten Jahr werde ich die Gamescom auf jeden Fall nochmal privat besuchen und ich hoffe mal, dass es noch einige meiner Mit-Admins ebenfalls einrichten können. Im nächsten Jahr bin ich hoffentlich auch bei der Anreise etwas routinierter. Für mich war die Gamescom sehr interessant, da ich eine so große Messe dieser Art noch nie zuvor besucht und nur in Artikeln und Fernsehbeiträgen etwas davon erfahren habe. Sollte Wikia erneut etwas ähnliches veranstalten, hoffe ich, dass ich auch etwas intensiver mit den anderen Wikianern in Kontakt treten kann. An dieser Stelle möchte ich Wikia aber nochmal dafür danken, dass ich diese Gelegenheit bekommen habe. Für mich hat es sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News